Battle For Jazz's Core
Date: 14 September 2029 Decepticon Outpost The interior of the outpost doesn't offer much in the way of comfort in so much as it provides a base of operations for the area's security and defense. There are multiple systems which offer communications, defense cameras, sensor arrays and security monitors. There is a small room to the side where Decepticons are able to gather for their off-duty hours to relax but otherwise, the interior suggests the seriousness of its function. Click! Ramjet reaches into his opened canopy, pulling a metal cross from under the seat of his chest-cockpit. He offers it to Full-Tilt, while closing the canopy with his other hand. It reads 'BASE DEFENSE.' "This is what /you/ get for wasting our time over dinosaur girl talk with Trypticon!" Full-Tilt takes the cross and begins to make sobbing noises, "Y-yes sir..." The rattling of the walls under the Autobots' attack sends Ratbat tumbling to the ground. He lands with a thud. "Idiots!" he reiterates, louder this time as he wriggles his wings aimlessly before gathering his bearings and lifting off into the air. Another volley of artillery rocks the outpost, flinging the lasercore from the table. Fortunately, Ratbat's all over it. He catches it in his claws and flaps in front of Cyclonus. "You'd do well to keep a tighter hold on your bargaining chip, 'Overlord,'" he sneers, each syllable dripping with venomous contempt. Ramjet leans close to Cyclonus and offers his expert advice, "The AERIALBOTS are not your average flying Autobot that look nothing like us, Cyclonus! Despite themselves, they have the special power of COMBINATION. In a unified flying formation, they can join together form the AERIALBOT SUPER-WARRIOR known as SUPERION. SUPERION carries a STRESS FRACTURE CANNON which overloads the natural fracture lines in objects or robots. He also has the power to demolish a battleship in a single-blow! However, milord, he has the attention span of an Insecticon and has been known to vacate battlefields if he is not adequately entertained!" Meanwhile, little children drag unwilling parents to toystores to buy the Aerialbot gift-set. With die-cast chests. Badass. AV-8B Harrier II shouts from outside while he continues to blast away at the walls. "Haha! We're not even gonna NEED Superion against these losers!" Meanwhile, 100 meters south of the base, a pile of innocuous-looking scrap shudders before it slides to the side, revealing a hidden passageway! This must be a secret entrance -- to the AUTOBOT UNDERGROUND! Rodimus Prime lifts his head up slowly, optics scanning this way and that in search of signs of trouble. "The Aerialbots have started their attack," he whispers down the tunnel. "Let's move." Hoisting himself out of the access tunnel, he brandishes his rifle, charging towards the rear entrance to the outpost. Concorde SST launches another missile at the building and doesn't bother firing on the gumby squadron. <> Silverbolt shouts, "Aerialbots, MERGE to form Superion!" With a shudder of metal, the Aerialbots undergo a stunning transformation and combine into the mighty form of Superion! Superion floats into view, scanning the area below him. Penumbra climbs forth from the tunnel like the rest of the ground squad Autobots under Rodimus Prime's leadership. His blaster pistol in one hand, his dart launcher fixed to his other arm and loaded up with an assortment of little beauties. His rapier secured at his side. His mustache looking rather dashing and his black and dark red armor looking rather daper. The lightweight swashbuckler quietly approaches the outpost. Scrapper steps inside. Impulse emerges rather quickly on the heels of Rodimus, watching as the Aerialbots merge, and would grin if he didn't have a faceplate instead. Big target, admittedly, but it also means that the Decepticons will likely be so busy trying to topple him that the rest of the Autobots will have an easier time of breaking in and retrieving Jazz's lasercore. Ramjet adds to his scintillating observation, "..in theory, SUPERION would be the largest COMBINER known to us. Silverbolt alone is far, far bigger than Motormaster. However, for reasons still unknown to Transformer scientists, SUPERION and MENASOR still stand at the same height." Ramjet just shrugs at this revelation. Plasma rifle in hand, the intimidatingly large form of Ultra Magnus ascends from the tunnel with a short hop after Rodimus makes his entrance, looking all around the perimeter with a look of determination. "Alright, Autobots. Let's get Jazz back." The Autobot City Commander rushes soon after Rodimus, making a swift charge for the base. Scrapper says, "Status report?" Blitzwing says, "Superion again." Cyclonus says, "Excellent idea Scrapper, converge on our location and take out as many Autobots as you can" Ratbat says, "Overlord Cyclonus' bargaining posture is...what is the term I'm looking for...ah, yes, highly. Dubious." Scrapper says, "I have an idea. Lets just be as boring as we can and hope that Superion goes away by himself." Cyclonus says, "Nnn where IS Mesa?" D-56 Ramjet says, "I believe Superion just devoured him like one of your delicious energon sandwiches, sir." Ratbat perks! Full-Tilt runs over to one of the consoles, "Don't worry, boss! I'm on it!" He begins to pound his purple fists on the buttons, screaming the entire time, his BASE DEFENSE cross necklace smacking against the console. Cyclonus merely fixes Ratbat with a harsh glance and leans out of one of the bases windows, gun in hand as he stands by a firing slot. His black pistol slides through the hole and he fixates on Magnus. "Nnn my target comes to ME. Perfect. Today will not have been a waste after all!" With that, he squeezes the trigger, sending a bolt of lasers towards Magnus Cyclonus strikes Ultra Magnus with Nightblast. What is this? A Seeker in the off-duty area that no one had previously noticed! It seems that Fleet, upon his return, has decided to find somewhere out of the way for a bit of quiet and recovery time! Poor choice made indeed. The Seeker steps in from off-duty area and scans the area, staying, for the moment, away from the windows. "Erm, Seeker Fleet reporting, awaiting orders." He'll probably be ordered to attack Superion. Lovely. Little do the Autobots know, there are in fact /two/ Decepticon outposts in this general area. They are several minutes ago. They are both reoughly the same size. They have roughly the same number of defending soldiers. There is one difference. Scrapper has just spent the past day upgrading the defences of the /other/ base. Dusting off his hands, he says in a loud voice, "There we go. Any Autobot attack force would be obliterated should they /dare/ to attack. Now to head on over and do the same to Decepticon Outpost Number 2." Suddenly the radio picks up. Scrapper listens. Something about an attack. "F---." Scrapper says. Whatever Scrapper said, it was clearly completely PC and themely. Still sporting wounds from an earlier battle, Scrapper grumbles and transforms into his payloader mode, "Once again the Autobots ruin my schedule!" he complains as he bursts free of Decepticon Outpost Number 1, cruising over the Cybertronian terrain towards the Autobot defence force. "Assist Cyclonus with shooting Ultra Magnus! He won't be able to handle /two/ Decepticons!" Ramjet shouts to Fleet. Scrapper says, "I'm on my way." "You're with me, stumpy," Blitzwing says to Full-Tilt as he runs up onto the roof and finds a window to fire through. "Pick a target, take aim, take your shot. Keep it steady." He props his rifle on the windowsill, marks out one of the Autobots (Impulse) and fires off a single shot from his carbine. Blitzwing strikes Impulse with Gyro Carbine (single shot). With a smooth transformation, Full-Tilt becomes a buggy. "Wait! I have a better idea!" Full-Tilt yelps after sucessfully beating the console untill it's completely unrecongizable. He transforms into his super special awesome and amazingly PURPLE buggy mode and zooms out of the outpost, completely ignoring Blitzwing. "Ha! Superi-dork!" Insult master, over here. "SUCK IT!" Sparks crackle over the barrels of his cannons before unleashing a blast of electricity at SUPERION! Full-Tilt strikes Superion with his It's Electric! attack. Ratbat is suddenly not glad to be the one gripping Jazz's precious lasercore between his stubby little claws. As Cyclonus opens fire on the Autobots, the cassette darts behind the Decepticon Overlord, hoping the Autobots will shoot at the big targets first. "I believe now would be a crucial time for a PLAN, Cyclonus!" he shouts over the developing firefight. "Unless the notion of a swift and crushing defeat is your idea of good strategy!" Rodimus Prime runs up to the base's heavily reinforced freight door, scowling it as blasts from the outpost's murder holes are already hitting his troops. "Okay, Autobots -- cover your optics!" Throwing his arms out, he leaps up into the air -- and suddenly his flaming trailer rolls up from out of nowhere! (We call it "subspace" here.) While Rodimus does a flawless backflip, the trailer splits open and a massive silver cannon rises up with a hydraulic whir of moving parts. Landing right behind the cannon's blast shields, Rodimus grips the hand controls with a scowl. "FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Rodimus promptly BLASTS the outpost's blast door with a blisteringly bright blast of photonic artillery! "Ghn!" Magnus exclaims, his right shoulder struck by a stray laser bolt. It rocks him to his right side, somewhat deterring his charge -- but not stopping it. "We've got a sniper -- CYCLONUS!" Ultra Magnus roars as he looks up towards the window, his right shoulder smoking and plasma rifle in hand. "Let me return the favor!" And, hopefully before Cyclonus can duck back, Magnus squeezes the trigger of his rifle, firing off a single, power bult of white-hot plasma, aiming to knock Cyclonus right in the helmeted-head. Ultra Magnus strikes Cyclonus with ::Medium Power::. Penumbra spreads out away from Rodimus to help thin out the Decepticon defenses. He loads up a selected dart type and sweeps the perimeter with hunting optics. A Constructicon approaches. He shortbands to the Autobot team, <> He levels his arm and starts taking singular shots in rapid succession across the outpost grounds at Scrappermobile. Penumbra strikes Scrapper with Shock-Dart. Superion floats in the air above the outpost - but this isn't the silent, graceful hovering of advanced cybertonian anti-grav systems. This is engines-screaming, jetwash-rippling, mid-air bobbing flight. The brute force of various jet engines on the super-warrior's torso and any limbs that happen to be angled down at the moment, all working together to suspend the massive form high above the air. Superion wavers slightly, almost imperceptibly as Full-Tilt's attack strikes, but the energy is quickly absorbed by the sheer size of the combiner. One arm raises the massive cannon to fire, the massive storm of energy so wide and powerful that it obliterates two gumby seekers and passes on to disperse into the atmosphere beyond. In every direction from miles away, observers hear the crackle and see the bizarre sight of lighting crackling up from the ground and into the sky... Along with the shouted cry, "DECEPTICONS...DIE!!" Full-Tilt (ft) pages Blitzwing, Cyclonus, Fleet, Ramjet, and Ratbat: pfft Full-Tilt (ft) pages Blitzwing, Cyclonus, Fleet, Ramjet, and Ratbat: see, when i shouted death to decepticons as powerglide, i got yelled at Full-Tilt (ft) pages Blitzwing, Cyclonus, Fleet, Ramjet, and Ratbat: but noooooo superion gets away with it A glancing blast leaves carbon scoring on Impulse's left shoulder, eliciting a grunt from the old speedster. It doesn't slow him down much at all, though, as he stops long enough for Rodimus to blast an entry into the outpost. Then he zips up to flank from the left side, firing into the base -- specifically at Blitzwing, returning the favor with his own wrist-mounted blaster. Yeah, this is gonna be /fun/. Just like old times... ...and yes, they /were/ that bad. Just ask Sheng for some of the stories. Impulse misses Blitzwing with his Wrist-Mounted Blaster attack. Scrapper says, "I'm under attack. Am I needed elsewhere or shall I deal with this Auto-pest?" Cyclonus says, "Bring me his laser co-nnn. Kill him" Scrapper's smile is almost audible, "I will turn what's left of him into a chair for you, Cyclonus." Blitzwing says, "The chairs are the good ones." Blitzwing says, "I kind of like the console tables too though." Sixshot steps inside. Scrapper is not a tough mech to spot, in payloader mode or in robot mode. There's always the hope that the Autobots are too busy trying ot blast their way in to notice the Constructicon Commander 'sneaking' up from behind. Transforming back into robot mode, Scrapper takes cover behind an old partially built defence turret located a fair distance from the base. Before he makes it there, a quick series of blasts strike the area around him. One of the shots ricochets off his chest plate, and the Constructicon quickly hides. Scrapper remembers starting this defence tower years ago. How easy it is to get distracted with bigger and better projects. Peeking out from behind the turret, Scrapper peers. "Penumbra," he mutters. He remembers Penumbra. He's beaten Penumbra before. But Scrapper is damaged, and it may not be so good this time. As Superion screams, Scrapper scowls inwardly. Ok, it could definitely be worse! The Constructicon rushes out from behind the turret, charging towards Penumbra. For such a relatively short robot, Scrapper makes heavy footfalls as he sprints towards Penumbra. "I owe Cyclonus a piece of furniture, Auto-pest!" he shouts. "Thanks for volunteering!" Although it's clear Scrapper means to engage Penumbra in close combat, he fires with his laser pistol as he goes. Scrapper strikes Penumbra with Laser Pistol - Low Setting. Cyclonus pulls a face as he is hit by Magnus, his arm smoking. He leans out of the window, firing blast after blast. "Surrender Autobots!" he yells. "I have your 'friend' Jazz's lasercore. All I require is that the Autobot Matrix of leadership is surrendered into my possession, along with Ultra Magnus. He is so WORTHLESS I am sure it will pose no problem!" He squeezes the trigger, sending a larger bolt of plasma at the Autobot. "Secure the perimeter!" he shouts back into the base. Cyclonus strikes Ultra Magnus with Dark Blast. "Blitzwing!" Ramjet shouts as he catches sight of an Autobot aiming his wrist at him. The Air Commander lunges, thrusting his arm out in Impulse's direction. His fingers clench in, triggering the button beneath his palm panel. The rifle mounted on his shoulder discharges in a brilliant display of laserfire, intercepting Impulse's shots before they can ever strike Blitzwing. "Hnh. Wrist-blasters. How /inelegant/!" the jet snorts, lifting his cone with visible disdain. He lifts his arm, the barrel of his weapon projecting wisps of smoke. "Hn.." Ramjet snarls, arm lifting to shield his optics from the blast from Rodimus Prime's rifle. "Troopers! On the bounce! Take out that frackin' Matrix Champion!" He aims with his left arm, pointing his weapon at the Autobot Leader himself. Clenching his fist, the weapon discharges! Ramjet misses Rodimus Prime with his M61A-1 20mm attack. "Yeah, good idea, new guy," shouts Blitzwing over the noise of the blasters and lasers and all kinds of similar things as Ramjet counter-blasts the incoming shots. "You run out there and shoot at the combiner. I'll just stay over here in the base and shoot at the regular-size dudes." He flicks the weapon to burst mode and adds his fire to Ramjet's. Blitzwing misses Rodimus Prime with his Gyro Carbine (burst fire) attack. Fleet considers his options. Ramjet has ordered him to fire on Ultra Magnus. All things considered, that's an order Fleet can live with, considering the fact that Ultra Magnus is probably more concerned with Cyclonus than he would be with an ordinary Seeker. On the other hand, the inside of a building that's coming down... not exactly where Fleet wants to be. He quickly salutes Ramjet, then makes his way to the roof. With all the gumbies flying about, this will be a more convienent location to run away from if things go badly, too, as they look like they will. He moves to the edge of the roof, for the moment staying low, and takes aim on of Ultra Magnus. A quick blast is fired, on low. Got to make sure Ultra Magnus stays more interested in Cyclonus, after all. You strike Ultra Magnus with Shoulder-Mounted Rifle - . With a ridiculously simple transformation, Full-Tilt shifts into robot mode. Full-Tilt transforms back into his stunning and exceptionally PURPLE robot mode. "H ha! Yes! Take it, Superi-loser! Ha ha ha! Ha..ha?" He stares blankly as Superion is unaffected by his electric charge and destroys a group of innocent Seekers. "Uh..well..." the carcon spins around on his heels and walks back into the outpost, whistling. ..And when he's seen again, he's poking his head out of a window. "HEY! LOOK! It's that JERK, IMPULSE! Hey, Blitzenburger, watch this!" He sticks his wrist mounted blaster out and fires. Full-Tilt strikes Impulse with It's Electric!. Boogiewoogiewoogie! "Good shot, kid! Now don't get cocky!" Blitzenheimer shouts back. Ramjet stares at Blitzwing, ".. I was thinking the same thing!" Blitzwing shrugs his treads at Ramjet. Ramjet echoes the shrug with a shrug of his own. Full-Tilt shrugs too, just because. Ratbat shakes his head. "Well, I must give you credit for realizing your original asking price was too low, bu--ah, excellent! Another hit!" He growls as he leans over Cyclonus' shoulder, still using the Decepticon as a shield. "But! Your timing still needs work. In case you haven't noticed, we're not in a position to demand anything...unless you can improve your people skills," he snickers, "or at least just THREATEN them! Can you do that without managing to get us blasted to dust!? We have an Autobot's functioning capacities in our grasp! Surely that must amount to something to our pasifistic pests!" "Cyclonus, you need to work on your bartering skills-- AGH!" Magnus' words are cut off as that large bolt impacts a mighty blow straight against his chest, knocking the mighty Autobot backwards -- and even airborne, if only briefly -- several feet. He makes landing with a shudder, a hand lifting up over his chest and the hole seared through the thick power armor there. Magnus begins a full-blown charge, stampeding towards the base once more; Fleet's quick shot knocks against the side of his helmet with only a small dent to show for it, smoke rising from his heavy armor as Magnus grits his teeth and lifts his rifle upwards. "Shooting from afar, Cyclonus? Relying on other people to do your dirty work? How about you come down here and let's settle this like /real/ Cybertronians!" This is accentuated by another shot; a full-powered blast from his plasma rifle, aimed sharply -upwards- to knock Cyclonus from his window perch. Penumbra isn't as war field savvy as Scrapper, although he should know better than to open fire without having first secured a hiding spot to duck under. Live and learn, you hope. Scrapper's return fire as he makes his charge catches Penumbra, winging his shoulder because that'd just be a flesh wound, right? That's all action heros suffer, right? Wrong... Penumbra has taken bad beatings and should already be dead thanks to that little ressurection project that broght back Galvatron-body Galvatron for the con civil war. Long story short, his very lifeforce was vamped away to do it. Penumbra has since gotten better and is undettered. With a switch of an ammo slot, his arm mounted dart launcher fires a series of Sonic-Disruptor Darts at Scrapper. Those little vibration shockwave inducers are so cute! Ultra Magnus strikes Cyclonus with ::Full Power::. Penumbra strikes Scrapper with Sonic-Disruptor-Dart. Decepticon Message: 2/64 Posted Author Energon Audit Commencing Sun Sep 14 Galvatron ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ "Fuel Scout Ratbat has brought to my attention several... accounting discrepancies in Cyclonus' holo-ledgers regarding the ongoing, top secret starship initiative. I will be frank: I do not trust a single one of you, and have no difficulty imagining any of you letting /my/ projects become corrupt or neglected for /your/ personal gain. "Effective immediately, Ratbat will assume the position of Decepticon Supreme Auditor, answering /only/ to me. He will assess our fuel expenditure and efficiency and report back to me on it. Remember -- wasting fuel that is /rightfully mine/ is tantamount to /treason/. Anyone who attempts to obstruct this investigation... will also answer to me. "Galvatron out." Cyclonus says, "...yes my Lord" D-56 Ramjet groan, "Yes, Lord Galvatron." Cyclonus says, "I will find the trooper responsible for the discrepancies and have them executed" Soundwave says, "Affirmative. All hail Lord Galvatron." Oh, look! Full-Tilt made himself a target! "PIPSQUEAK!" And Impulse, true to his namesake, darts right into the proverbial lions' den. Sure, make himself a potential target, but what the hey? And Full-Tilt quickly finds himself looking at the business end of a armor-shattering fracture strike as Impulse proceeds to go to town. "I'm still waiting for your little threat to come through about Trypticon. Funny, though, I just don't see it ever happening! It's as bad as Blueshift and his 'accidents'!" Impulse misses Full-Tilt with his Crystalocution Fracture Strike attack. Frenzy yells, "HE SAID ALL HAIL LORD GALVATRON YOU SLAGGING TECHNOMAGGOTS!" Scrapper says, "Hail Galvatron!" Rodimus Prime barely flinches as Ramjet and Blitzwing's attacks ricochet with a shower of sparks from the blast shields on his battle wagon accessory. Slapping a button on the cannon controls, the entire double-barreled weapon retracts into its housing with a whir and Rodimus runs off the trailer, which promptly vanishes as soon as its off-camera. He charges up towards the hole he just blasted in the base's security door, raising one arm and snapping off a shot from his wrist blaster at Blitzwing. "Keep your head down, Decepticon -- it'll thank you later!" Fleet was waiting for someone else to go first so he didn't stand out. "Hail, Galvatron!" Rodimus Prime strikes Blitzwing with Wrist Blast. Blitzwing says, "Hail Galva- ow! Galvatron!" Soundwave gives Frenzy an enercookie and sends him off to play. D-56 Ramjet says, "Hail Gal -- FRACK, HE BROUGHT THE WAGON!" D-56 Ramjet says, "WHY DON'T I HAVE A TROOPER WITH A TRANSFORMING WAGON ACCESSORY!?" Full-Tilt says, "Hail Ga-OH CRAP IMPULSE" Blitzwing says, "We have whole transforming bodies, we don't really need wagon things." D-56 Ramjet says, "But his wagon has BLAST-shields!" Superion ROARS loudly as Full-tilt just strolls back into the base. "DECEPTICON FLEA! SUPERION HAS NOT FORGOTTEN YOU! YOU CANNOT HIDE!" he bellows as he aims for the point where Full-tilt went into. The cannon on Superion's arm emits a high pitched whine. Soon it emits a massive blast of energy - not a raging electrical storm as before, but this time a focused beam of raw power that spears through the outer wall of the outpost and burns its way towards Full-Tilt. Blitzwing says, "Yeah, I kind of do like that part." Superion misses Full-Tilt with his Stress Fracture Cannon :Full Power: attack. Scrapper isn't terribly war savvy either. If Penumbra isn't war savvy as him, that does not bode well for Penumbra. His rampant charge towards the Autobot medic is fueled more by brutality than by tactics. Even as he draws near, Scrapper tanks additional blasts coming his way. Regardless of how cute and adorable the vibration shockwave inducers are, they don't do anything to Scrapper other than crumpling up little sections of his chest wherever they hit. Scrapper doesn't want to waste precious time by trying to dodge something he probably can't dodge in the first place, after all. The Constructicon's charge gets louder and louder as he rapidly approaches. Holding his pistol in his right hand, he readies his left hand. "Hail Galvatron!" he shouts just as he reaches the Autobot medic, trying to pummel him with a left across the jaw. The 'hail Galvatron' is actually unrelated to the punch, but it fits well enough. "We've danced this dance before, Auto-pest, and we all know how it's going to end!" Scrapper sounds genuinely upset. Surely not because of Penumbra? Scrapper strikes Penumbra with The Lime Green Smack Down. "Breach!" Ramjet shouts as Impulse shows up and harrasses Full-Tilt. The Air Commander's brow narrows. Son of a transistor. "Accident!?" He bellows just several feet away from the Autobot. "I'll show YOU an accident!" He pulls back, behind the barrier between himself and Rodimus Prime's battle-wagon while aiming his rifle-cannon at Impulse's physique. His hand squeezes and the barrel comes to life. Ramjet misses Impulse with his M61A-1 20mm attack. "Foolish Autobot! Don't compare me to the likes of Blueshift! Unlike him, I UPHOLD my threats!" He promptly jumps away from Impulse and his crystalidghasjcjhhttion kung-fu, "Just you wait! TRYPTICON WILL COME AND FEAST ON YOUR REMAINS!" He reaches behind him and pulls a console chair up over his head, "I say remains because I'M going to BEAT you. HARD!" And he goes to smack Impulse over the head with it. Full-Tilt misses Impulse with his CHAIR'D attack. D-56 Ramjet says, "CHIEF! PUT IT ON THE TO-DO LIST." D-56 Ramjet says, "BATTLE. WAGON. THING. FOR JETS." Grey Snapper, Fusillade says, "I am NOT having racks slung under me again." D-56 Ramjet says, "Just what are you good for then, woman!?" Cyclonus is hit by Magnus again, and pulls himself back. "Fleet!" he barks. "I want to see what you can DO!" With that, he transforms to his starfighter mode, leaping out of the window and blasting out of the base, curving into the sky then back down again, raking laser fire over Superion as he blasts straight for the gestalt's face. "No mercy given, no mercy shown!" he growls, engaging his boosters Leaping into the air, Cyclonus transforms into a spaceship. Cyclonus strikes Superion with ram. Blitzwing gets shot in the head by Rodimus Prime! Oh wait, it wasn't the important part of his head, it was just his helmet. And it wasn't Rodimus Prime's good gun, it was just the little arm things. "Take that big ugly down! It's not like it can get out of the way!" he cheers, transforming and firing a tank shell at Superion from the battlements. Falling to the ground, Blitzwing folds himself inwards, armor locking into place and cannon snapping down as he becomes a battle tank. Blitzwing strikes Superion with 125mm Cannon. D-56 Ramjet says, "..hnh, I just realized the error of my question." Ratbat turns his attention to the approaching Rodimus Prime. "Wonderful, Cyclonus. Your inability to secure the perimeter has allowed the Autobot Commander himself to--" The Decepticon's antagonizing is cut short however as Cyclonus transforms and takes off with such a rush that sends Ratbat flailing and the lasercore out of his claws! Wait, did he say Decepticon Fleet? Oh, wait, no. He said Decepticon flea. Well, that's different. However, the monster is firing *into* the building that Fleet is standing on. No, that's no good at all! The Seeker leaps into the air, twirling (yes, twirling) once as he rises to get a good look at the battlefield. With Superion bothering about *fleas,* it's best for Fleets to avoid him. However, Cyclonus has left Magnus, and given the Seeker an order. "As you command, Lord Cyclonus!" Fleet shouts, flying towards Magnus, right arm raised towards the Autobot. He fires a ray that, if it hits, should briefly coat Ultra Magnus in a thin layer of ice that will melt swiftly, but briefly incapacitate him. (In other words: Special) Ultra Magnus evades your Freeze Ray attack. Penumbra tries to raise his arm to block but gets a left Hook from Scrapper anyway and stumbles. But Penumbra is in this fight for the Long Haul. The Autobots are like a Scavenger, here to salvage rescue their friend from the Bonecrusher death grip the Decepticons have his lasercore in. Penumbra decides to be a fight Mixmaster by switching from his dart launcher to drawing his rapier. He makes a rapid cross slash out at Scrappers torso to regain a few feet. He'd rather not get intimately close with the Constructicon no matter how lonely his nefarious base building work makes him. Penumbra is pretty, and being unprettied by a constructicon would be a real Devastator. HA! Anyway, yeah... back to that rapier slash... Cliffjumper steps inside. Penumbra strikes Scrapper with Rapier Slash. Cliffjumper's hood bursts outward as his robot mode rises to its full height. Even with missing, it seems Impulse's reflexes are still working pretty solidly, given first the missed laser blast which leaves carbon scoring on the wall behind him, and then Full-Tilt's own subsequent whiff-age with the console chair. "Wow, Ramjet... you're pretty serious about showing people what an accident is, aren't you? I see you and Blueshift must have been fabricated from the same shipment of scrap metal." Then his optics fall on the prize as it drops from Ratbat's clutches. Well, this is about to get interesting! He darts forward, leaping to catch Jazz's lasercore before it hits the ground, and then tucks in and rolls. "Gotcha," he murmurs, turning around now as he regains his feet, and looking quickly for the best route back out. Frowning, Ultra Magnus begins to open full-fire upon the base, plasma rifle launching off shot after shot. As Cyclonus starts his retreat, though, Ultra Magnus starts to focus his fire on the Decepticon sub-commander, streaks of plasma lancing through the air, unable to keep up with the speed that the space-jet is capable of. "Damn!" spits out Magnus, before his gaze looks up... and sees the laser core falling out of Ratbat's grip. "No--!" he's unable to help, however; soon enough, Fleet is sweeping in, the Seeker soaring in close and firing off that special, deadly ray. Magnus' response is simple: swooping down, he grips up a chunk of rubble, -chucking- it at the ray and intercepting it in midair. The rubble instead of Magnus is frozen, and in that same moment, Magnus reaches out with one hand, attempting to get a grip on the approaching Decepticon Jet's leg. "Not so fast!" Magnus shouts and, if he gets a grip, he'll swing Fleet down towards the ground... hard. "Let's talk eye-to-eye." You evade Ultra Magnus's Knawk it Down a Nawtch attack. Rodimus Prime's optics widen as he catches Ratbat fumbling around with Jazz's very soul. Fortunately, Impulse manages to be quicker than even the turbo-revvin' messiah himself, and he can't help but breathe a robo-sigh of relief once Jazz seems to be secured. "Good work, Impulse," he barks, raising his chrome wrist barrels and firing off a quick disabling blast towards Ratbat. "Don't even /think/ about interfering, Ratbat," he says with his best Judd Nelson machisimo. Cyclonus says, "The Autobot Impulse has the core, terminate him" Rodimus Prime strikes Ratbat with his Electro Stun-Blast attack. SOME TIME AGO "Lemme at 'em. Jazz happens to be a close personal friend an' former roommate'a mine -- I ain't lettin' this stand. You hear me, Magnus?! I ain't lettin' this STAND!" "Easy, Cliffjumper. Someone has to make sure these barrels don't tip over during the night. We'll handle this." "..." NOW Cliffjumper swoops in on a battle hang glider, disguised as Bumblebee. "THIS ONE'S FOR JAZZ!" he calls, in his distinctively non-Joe-Bumbly voice, as he soars toward a mission that's nearly all completed. Ratbat says, "Cyclonus, you foo--*ZARK* Ack!" D-56 Ramjet says, "Are you /dead/, Supreme Auditor?" Cyclonus says, "We need extra defenses. Some sort of... LIVING WEAPON. Sixshot, rendevous and eliminate Prime!" Ramjet briefly prays, hoping that Ratbat has just bitten it. Blitzwing says, "A good living weapon though, not that crappy Autobot one." Sixshot says, "Understood, enroute to eliminate Autobot annoyances." Superion lowers the cannon and bellows his frustration as he doesn't detect the tell-tale follow-up explosion of a Decepticon target detonating. "YOU CANNOT HIDE!!" He repeats, even louder than before - despite the fact that Full-Tilt is apparently doing just that. Cyclonus' darting form slams into him like a raquetball, unbalancing him a bit, then Blitzwing's blast slams into his upper torso. "NONE OF YOU CAN HIDE!!" But then it becomes hard to hear anything, even the bellowing of a giant super-robot, as all of the engines on Superion's frame increase power output to near defeaning levels. Superion flies away from the outpost, then suddenly comes rocketing back, one shoulder lowered to shoulder-check the entire upper portion of the outpost. With the mass and velocity of the Autobot combiner behind it, he'll likely smash off the top few levels, the battlements, anything above the first floor. And anyone inside that area is in for a rough ride... Superion unleashes his Sweeping Backhand attack on Ramjet and Full-Tilt, striking no one. Scrapper grunts and tries to back up away from Penumbra as the rapier makes an appearance. But his momentum has caused his downfall, and the engineer gets a thin slice diagonally across his chest, leaving a line marking where it came from. Mech slowly fluid bleeds out from the wound. Growling, Scrapper readjusts his line of thinking. He didn't remember that sword from last time. No problem, he can improvise. "You never were one for combat banter, were you?" he mutters as he takes another step back. With his left hand he makes a quick adjustment to his laser pistol. At almost point blank range, he aims for Penumbra's chest and fires. Rather than the standard purple laser bolt that most Decepticons fire, however, the burst is a series of blue circular rings that race towards the Autobot. Scrapper strikes Penumbra with his Laser Pistol - Stun Shot attack. Falling foward onto all fours, Sixshot stands poised as a winged wolf, claws and teeth at the ready. You have set the custom name for attack plasma in mode 1 to "Boot-Jet Backwash." That's why Rodimus Prime is the Autobot leader, 'cuz he's got smarts. Interfering was just exactly what Ratbat was planning to until becoming immobilized by a deadly stun attack! The SUPREME AUDITOR lies there motionless until slowly the effects begin to wear off, with his voice and radio functions returning first. Which is fortunate, because there is something he must tend to that requires both. Full-Tilt is shaken around like a red-headed baby as Superion completely demolishes their shabby little outpost. "NOOOOOOO! Crap in a hat, Cyclonus is going to be so piiiisssseeddd!" Full-Tilt can only imagine what terrible things are going to happen to him, considering keeping the outpost up was supposed to be his job. But worrying about being taken behind the chemical sheds can wait, Impulse is trying to run away with the laser core. "HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!? I'M ANGRY AND I'M GOING TO TAKE IT OUT ON YOU!" Full-Tilt transforms (ANGERILY) and speeds towards the Autobot (ANGERILY). With a smooth transformation, Full-Tilt becomes a buggy. Full-Tilt misses Impulse with his ram attack. Ratbat says, "R...r-r-...gh, Ramjet. Perhaps...instead of wasting...urgh, energy with concern over my status, you should be securing the lasercore. There will be reports sent to Galvatron regarding all who rendered this operation a waste and a failure, after all." Ratbat says, "Merely a suggestion, of course." Full-Tilt says, "That jerk is getting away! SOMEONE STOP HIM!" "Full-Tilt! Fool! You do not charge after Autobots like that!" Ramjet shouts after the purple Decepticon, shaking his fist at his cloud of dust. He suddenly ducks as Superion's hand sweeps across the upper level of the Outpost, ripping it in half. Great Xal! Ramjet's optics blink. "Uh..." He sputters, "..you... do it.. LIKE THIS!" He leaps forward, escaping Superion's rage and transforming into his air-superiority shape. Guiding his nosecone in Impulse's direction, he blasts his afterburners into high-gear. Ramjet transforms! His arms fold into his chest cavity as his legs fuse together to allow his thruster housings to slide snug against his chassis. Wings link together and lock into place as his cockpit twists into position. Ramjet strikes Impulse with Wheelchair'd!. D-56 Ramjet says, "Leave it to the AIR COMMANDER, Full-Tilt!" Cyclonus wheels in the sky, his purple form gleaming in the starlight as he blasts around Superion. "Autobot fool, you cannot defeat the Decepticon Empire!" he roars, front lasers blasting at Superion's chestplates. "We were forged from GODS, you were born from the dregs and reminants of the slagpiles. HAIL GALVATRON!" Full-Tilt says, "Punch him in the face! Punch him in the face!" Cyclonus strikes Superion with Vengeance. D-56 Ramjet says, "I am too busy shoving my cone into his exhaust port! HnnnnGH!" Cyclonus says, "If the core is damaged, it is USELESS" Full-Tilt says, "Oh, /Air Commander/.." "What?" shouts Blitzwing as he transforms and leaps off of the roof. "Who's got what?" he demands, unable to hear much with the bellowing and flailing of Superion. He soars into the air and unleashes a missile barrage at Superion in concorde with Cyclonus. Blitzwing unfolds and reconfigures himself rapidly, wings snapping out and locking into position as he assumes his aerial form. The bounding of something large high tailin' it through the corridors of the Decepticon outpost might well be lost beneath the cacaphony of combat, the sounds of which easily pinpoint where it was Sixshot really needed to be. And he wasted no time in getting there, literally bustin' through a wall without pause like some kind of bewinged-wolf whose only similarity to the earthen Kool-Aid man was...bustin through a wall. He roared something definately incomprehensible, and took in those nearby quickly, his muzzle swinging in the direction of the brightly emblazoned Autobot leader. Let the others worry about the lasercore, him, he'll tackle bigger prey. "Rodimus Prime..." Clacking his jaws in once in mocking laughter, he tore after the other-- still stunned or not, he'd plough towards him at a charge, prepared to throw himself with claws raked in a frontal slice-n-dice physical hi, how? Blitzwing strikes Superion with Concussion Missile Swarm. Sixshot misses Rodimus Prime with his Manicured Rake attack. Fleet misses! And is still flying towards the... BIG FIRKING AUTOBOT WHO'S NOW TRYING TO GRAB HIS LEG!!! AAAARGGGHHH!!! Instinctively, Fleet twists out of the way, pulling his leg towards his chest and curling slightly so that he's now flying backwards away from Magnus, still facing him. "Ah, but it's a Seeker's nature to talk down to Autobots," he answers, the tiniest tremble in his voice indicating just how frightened he really is. Another twist of the Seeker's body, and he's flying away from Ultra Magnus. No interested in a substained battle with *this* one one-on-one! He notes Superion knocking down most of the base, and many others attacking Superion. This looks like a good time to... attack the gestalt from behind, while he's pretty distracted with all the other attacks! Fleet transforms and blasts at the giant with a ballistic volley. You strike Superion with Wing-Mounted Rifles - Solid Ammunition. Penumbra takes the energy pulse and is stunned by those dazzling rings that make a wapapew noise, falling over with a clang to the ground. He was about to answer he saves his banter for Poker Night or friends, but he's a bit preoccupied right now trying to recover his faculties. He soooo better not wake up in a space station brig cell. You gotta give Full-Tilt props for trying, but Impulse is definitely ready for that. Immediately he darts out of the way, back into the open as he stores Jazz's laser core within his chest compartment and closing it back up. Perhaps a dangerous move, perhaps not. He looks around, his systems having compensated for the damage taken thus far, and starts back out... ...only to be rammed forward by Ramjet catching him blindsides. He turfs /hard/, but has to hope that Jazz's lasercore wasn't too jostled. He pulls himself up, transforming and rocketing off and away. One can only hope that he can outdistance the rest before all hell truly breaks loose. A flurry of shifting, twisting and contorting ensues as Impulse transforms into the sleek, streamlined form of a gold hovercar. Impulse begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Fleet , MiG-25 "Foxbat", Reinforced YF-15 Star Eagle , Cyclonus. MiG-25 "Foxbat" wings over and dives back towards the ground, streaking after Impulse in an afterburner power-dive. Panels pop open on his sides as his autocannons spin up with a whirr and he starts chopping up the ground around Impulse with cannon shots! Blitzwing misses Gold and Black Hovercar << Impulse >> with his 23mm Autocannon attack. EPIC FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIL. Rodimus Prime has his head turned, distracted by Impulse -- carrying his precious Jazz-brain cargo -- who just happens to get rammed by the hardest-working Cone in the industry. "Impulse, watch out --!" He calls out, too late. Fortunately for the Autobot leader, Sixshot's attack is tipped off by the calling of his name. Only catching the large mecha-wolf out of the corner of his optic, Rodimus reacts quickly, ducking his shoulder into the beast's stomach and avoiding the scratching claws, all the while trying to use Sixshot's own momentum against him to judo flip him into the ground! "KIIIIII-YA!" Rodimus shouts with proper kiai gusto. Rodimus Prime misses Sixshot with his Judo Flip attack. D-56 Ramjet says, "HnnnNNGH! The Autobot is on the run, Cyclonus! He was no match for my penetrative assault!" Cyclonus says, "Stop him! Stop him or I will have your CONE" Cyclonus says, "And give it to BLOT" Full-Tilt giggles. D-56 Ramjet grunts, "..I'd be all too willing to give you some CONE..." Full-Tilt says, "Hee~" Blitzwing says, "He's getting away! Did I get him? I think I missed him." D-56 Ramjet says, "Hnnh, he's limping as much as a car can limp!" Ratbat says, "ENOUGH. Your CONE, Ramjet, has only one purpose: To pierce that Autobot!" D-56 Ramjet says, "Hnnh!" Blitzwing says, "Yeah! Nail him to the ground, pith him, take him out!" Full-Tilt says, "Uhhuhuhuh cone pierce. Huhuhuh" D-56 Ramjet says, "Spare me, Supreme Auditor! I know my DUTY! And it is my DUTY to please that boo.. er... SHATTER that Autobot's mecha-pelvic region!" Bumblejumper's hang glider smashes into a nameless Decepticon Jet flying past, which instantly kills the Decepticon, but leaves our poor hero plummeting at a rather alarming rate. "Aw, crap. Only one shot...!" He tries to fall on Ratbat. Cliffjumper strikes Ratbat with ram. Ratbat says, "Spare me your pithy bravado, Ramjet, and PRY OPEN the Autobot!" D-56 Ramjet says, "Will you /clear/ me for the energon usage!?" Cyclonus says, "No Ramjet. You take orders from ME" Cyclonus says, "PRY HIM OPEN" Ratbat says, "ACK!" D-56 Ramjet sounds hopeful, "..have you perished yet, Supreme Auditor?" Blitzwing says, "Hey Ratbat, you got a little something on you right there." Sixshot says, "...That doesn't sound like the pleasant type." Superion rises into the air again, looking down at the Decepticons streaking out of the ruined fortress like ants after their nest has been kicked over. Only these ants are capable of flying at supersonic speeds and carry vicious firepower - perhaps a mere annoyance to the super-warrior, but deadly to his friends and allies. AAnd a much as Superion lives for crushing Decepticons, there's one other imperative that constantly echoes through his two-track mind. "DECEPTICONS DIE...LATER!!" He booms. "FOR TODAY...AUTOBOTS MUST LIVE!!!" With that he swoops down over the road behind Impulse, slowly overtaking the speedy hover-craft with it's precious cargo. Superion lowers his hands, fingers held out and palms open to form a giant shovel. The digits which can rend through the armor plating of a battleship, now carefully, gently cup Impulse's form and then lift him off of the ground, clutching the Autobot against Superion's chest. Ratbat says, "The sound of the Autobot's guts being ripped apart by your cone have yet to enter my audio sensors, Ramjet. "Overlord" Cyclonus has given you an order!" MiG-25 "Foxbat" pulls up and away from Impulse, who is dodging through ground cover too agilely to land a clean shot on. He rolls and loops over to head back the way he had came, searching for Impulse in the ground clutter with his air-to-ground radar. Reinforced YF-15 Star Eagle initiates his transformation procedures. He thrusts ahead, aiming out with his rifle-cannon. One hand slung under the other wrist, steadying his aim. His optics squint.. and his fingers curl in.. Reinforced White F-15 Eagle is more than meets the eye! Wings seperate and flip forward as engines seperate and extend into legs. Powerful arms fold out and the cockpit turns in and twists out, completing the transformation into the Decepticon Ramjet! Ramjet strikes Gold and Black Hovercar << Impulse >> with M61A-1 20mm . Scrapper smiles inwardly as Penumbra goes down. He takes his sweet, sweet time marching over to him, resting his foot on the Autobot medic's neck. The necro-engineer peers down at Penumbra. The smile is visible in his optical visor. "I have to say, Autobot. You've really done it this time. Oh I don't mean you, per se. I mean all Autobots." Scrapper presses down with his foot slightly, just to make its presence that much more uncomfortable for the Autobot. Even as he does, Scrapper looks off at the rest of the battle, marvelling as Superion engages multiple foes. "Let me set the scene for you. The Olympics were over. I had no jobs in front of me. Well no jobs I couldn't just give to Hook. I had planned all sorts of mundane maintenance work. Hah, you're a medic - you know the kind I'm talking about. Standard, dull, non-threatening work." Scrapper once more looks down, looking at Penumbra. "But then you Autobots had to go ruin it, didn't you? You had to go attacking outposts... attacking... MY outposts." Scrapper gestures vaguely with one hand towards the very outpost that's under attack. "Suddenly my little vacation comes to an end. Suddenly you glitches are ambushing us in the razor hills (let Sideswipe know I haven't forgotten him by the way, will you?). Suddenly the Autobots are going on the offensive." As he monologues, the pressure of Scrapper's foot had been lessening. He suddenly seems to realize this, and compensates by reapplying the pressure. "Suddenly you Autobots have managed to glitch. Me. Off." Scrapper's tone has slowly become a more jovial one as he taps a button on the side of his wrist, firing an automatic message to the Decepticon central mesaging system. "You Autobots thought our /other/ doomsday devices were bad?" Scrapper then suddenly snarls, "You Autobots haven't seen -anything- yet." "Oh wait, there he is," says Blitzwing when Superion picks up Impulse, banking around the combiner. "The big guy got him." Cyclonus says, "Do NOT lose the lasercore!" D-56 Ramjet says, "FLEET!" D-56 Ramjet says, "FINISH OFF THAT AUTOBOT." All Terrain Buggy completely misses Impulse and goes careening out of the toppled outpost, "Aiiiieeeeeeeee!" His brakes give out and he just keeps on truckin'. Full-Tilt strikes Superion with ram. D-56 Ramjet says, "I've been informed he is one of the Autobot Intelligence Team! We MUST take his LASER-CORE in order to not be OUTMATCHED by the SWEEPS!" As Superion closes in on Impulse, Cyclonus sees he only has one shot on the Autobot who would dare to STEAL from Galvatron himself. Lasers blast out as he strafes the area, aiming at Impulse specifically in an attempt to hit him and dislodge the precious device. "Nnnn Galvatron's will is that the core be HIS to do with as he wants! Do not disappoint him or feel his wrath!" Cyclonus strikes Gold and Black Hovercar << Impulse >> with Light Death Laser. Fleet pulls up from his attack, spinning as he rises, then twisting into a level flight... AFTER Superion. He needs to look *eager*, after all. He swoops low and fast and, in accordance with his orders, attempts to give the fleeing Autobots chase, firing his rockets after the unfamiliar form as he does. You strike Gold and Black Hovercar << Impulse >> with Rocket. Impulse falls to the ground unconscious. Fleet says, "As you command, Sirs." Cyclonus says, "Excellent work Fleet. Ramjet, promote Fleet /this instant/" D-56 Ramjet says, "By your command, Cyclonus." A pity, Sixshot went sailing over the Autobot leader as he responded quickly enough to his charge, a move not unexpected. He wasn't some riff raff, but skilled in his own right. A loud clank indicated impact, but before he could be upended, he flared his wings, using them to shift his balance, scrabbling in time to take to the air-- landing a few feet behind the other. He immeadiately wrested about, paws digging into the ground as-- changed. A large selection of turrets and weaponry now pointed at Rodimus Prime, pushing against any walls nearby as they trained and fired without hesitation. If it was true Impulse had escaped with what they had tried to gain, then he might aswell make it as costly for them as possible. A dented up leader would suffice. Dropping to the ground, Sixshot splits and realigns into an intimidating armoured assault carrier, bristling with weapons. Ratbat's systems have slowly been coming back under his control as he begins to flop around, regaining full movement. Before he can fully come to his senses, a mischievious minibot comes crashing down on top of the cassette's frame. Pinned to the ground, Ratbat hisses, "You are much more effective as a blunt object than a soldier, Autobot. Does Ultra Magnus utilize you as a paperweight within the offices of Autobot City?" D-56 Ramjet says, "Pilot Fleet, I am exercising Executive Order Six-Four-Six-Six-Zero-Theta-Slide-C of the Imperial Decepticon War Code to grant you a battlefield promotion to Wing Leader. You are hereby granted to assemble a squadron under your own banner." Sixshot misses Rodimus Prime with his Energy Fire Volley attack. Scrapper says, "Congratulations, Fleet." D-56 Ramjet says, "Do not fail me." Fleet says, "... Wha-?" "Only th' one time, and it was 'cause of union rules," Cliffjumper replies, rearing back to try and punch Ratbat right in the tooth. Blitzwing says, "Does that mean he can get a cone put on or what?" Cliffjumper strikes Ratbat with Punch. D-56 Ramjet points out, "Executive Order Six-Four-Six-Six-Zero-Theta-Slide-B allows for the Constructicons to have -two- parking spaces on the Spaceport berths instead of the requisite one." Scrapper says, "We almost had to go on strike to get that." D-56 Ramjet grunts at that. Superion is able to grab onto Impulse's body rather easily....but his thrusters increase in output before taking off into the Air....and away from the battle. Superion begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Sixshot, Fleet , MiG-25 "Foxbat", Ultra Magnus, Gold and Black Hovercar << Impulse >>, Rodimus Prime, All Terrain Buggy , Ratbat, Cyclonus. Cyclonus says, "DO NOT LET SUPERION ESCAPE" Cyclonus realises the futility of that statement Rearing up once again, Ultra Magnus gives a quick sweep of his surroundings, noting the scuffle between Superion and the Decepticons and the other various skirmishes. For now, he hangs back, plasma rifle at the ready as he attempts to assess the situation and what, exactly, he should do from here. "This is starting to get messy," he notes with a frown. Fleet just keeps really really quiet. D-56 Ramjet says, "Sir.. I.. uh, yes. By your Command." D-56 Ramjet says, "Troopers, on the bounce!" Rodimus Prime is momentarily distracted in his brawl with Sixshot by on-goings on the Autobot radio frequency -- but when the Sixchanger transforms, the Autobot leader is pushed to action. Hopping towards one of the fortress' inner bulkheads, he wall-runs up to the top corner, blasts from Sixshot's artillery disintegrating the wall just behind his feet. Finally kicking off, he flies towards Sixshot with one fist outstretched, trying to punch the tank's turret to one side to give him some reprieve from the hail of firepower. Rodimus Prime strikes Sixshot with Flying Punch. Scrapper is a villain. Talking is something that comes naturally to him. Talking about how the Autobots are all going to die a horrible horrible death. The instinct is his mech fluid. Scrapper is usually a fairly genre savvy guy, but even he can fall prey to the pitfalls of evil. He doesn't even notice Penumbra managing to grab his blaster until the shot has fried him in the face. With a head full of smoke and fire, Scrapper stumbles backwards, clutching at his face in mad anger and confusion. "ARGHASD HFG! JUST MAKING IT WORSE ON YOU, AUTOBOT!" Blinded, Scrapper viciously kicks at where Penumbra was laying before stumbling off, trying to regain his sight. He grabs for his laser pistol and tries to aim in the direction where Superion is flying, per Cyclonus's orders, but he has no idea where the Aerialbot Supreme has gotten to. Scrapper strikes Penumbra with The Lime Green Boot. Ratbat says, "My calculations may be slightly off as I have an Autobot on top of me trying to be heroic, but I do believe any further attacks on Superion would prove to be a waste of energy." D-56 Ramjet says, "..oh." Cyclonus says, "No, he must DIE" D-56 Ramjet says, "Troopers, cease being on the bounce!" Blitzwing strikes Superion with Thermobaric Implosion Grenade. D-56 Ramjet says, "... Blitzwing! Did you attack Superion from your tank half or jet half?" Ratbat says, "Perhaps you should've secured the lasercore instead of wasting efforts to detain Ultra Magnus as a trophy, hmm?" Blitzwing barrel rolls after Superion, transforms in midair and whirls like a shotput-thrower, slinging one of his grenades at the mechanical titan floating away with his precious cargo. Blitzwing says, "Uh, that was my... hold on, I was a jet and now I'm a guy again. So I guess jet half." Blitzwing says, "Sorry, I lose track." D-56 Ramjet says, "...hnh." Cyclonus screams after Superion, his lasers powering up... and then they power down as he gets the message from Ratbat, curving round and shutting down his offensive weapons. "Nnn by Galvatron!" he curses. "/Auditors/!" Tonight he will go back to his office, purchase an industrial shredder, and /get busy/ D-56 Ramjet says, "Supreme Auditor, since he is a robot now, I DEMAND his attack on Superion reflect on Shockwave's budget and not my own!" Sixshot says, "I'd come on out to kick Superion in the aft on his way out, except Rodimus is being fiesty." Blitzwing says, "Good word for him." Ramjet flies back to Cyclonus, smug as the day is long. Impulse has been destroyed. That surely must even the score between Aerospace and the Sweeps. "Hnh!" He grunts in response to Cyclonus's curse. Auditors are the greatest threat the Empire has ever known. Ever. Fleet has been ordered not to let Superion escape. Yeah, right, Cyc. Dream on. The tetrajet transforms suddenly, bleeding speed quickly as his less aerodynamic form acts as a primative airbreak. In order to chase Impulse, he had had to fly past Superion... now he must slows down, letting Superion pass him, twisting to face the giant. With a mental command, he reconfigures his shoulder-mounted rifles to act as heat exhaust, and lets loose with a stream of superheated plasma as the Superion continues to fly past. You strike Superion with Superheated Plasma Attack. Cliffjumper's blow strikes as intended, breaking off one of Ratbat's fangs. "Insolent pile of scrap!" A laser pops out of a compartment. Now, if Cliffjumper would just hold still. Ratbat strikes Cliffjumper with laser. *plink!* A shard of metal bounces off the side of Ramjet's cone. His optics flicker. "What the..!" The Air Commander turns and looks down, the peculiar glint of the shard catching his eye. He reaches down, plucking it from the rubble-strewn planetary plating. Ramjet's optics go wide. ".. a Fang of the Auditor." Surely, something could be made from this to ward away Ratbat! With a ridiculously simple transformation, Full-Tilt shifts into robot mode. "NEVER GIVE UP! NEVER SURRENDER!" screams Full-Tilt as he picks up a rock and throws it at Superion. Hey, atleast he tried. Full-Tilt strikes Superion with Pebble. Metal servos protested the sudden pressure, forcefully turning aside beneath the weight of Rodimus Prime's fist. The salvo cut off once the Autobot closed in, a nice hefty dent left behind. "Too close." The sum of parts that comprised Sixshot shifting in a flurry, the form of a humanoid robot taking shape. And he took shape quickly, rising up to keep the pressure on the Autobot leader-- Superion unfortunately was too far to do anything about. And whilst he was all for tackling a challenge, that was just a waste of time and energon. Imagine the benefits of success if Rodimus were delt with now-- the looming Decepticon surged foward, throwing in an arc a feint, bending low to deliver an uppercut if Rodimus fell into position for it. Sixshot reverts with a swift series of twists into a formidable robot. Sixshot strikes Rodimus Prime with The Old One Two. Impulse steps outside. Penumbra was grasping at his neck after Scrapper removed it so reluctantly. Thus he was exactly in the smae place when Scrapper kicks him. Penumbra grunts as his midsection crumples around the heavy boot. He now has the sense to roll away and get up. And seeing Scrapper turning to target Superion, Penumbra musters up some cowboy grit and taps him on the shoulder... all just to get him to turn back towards him for a huge John Wayne swinging punch no self respecting martial artist would use. Penumbra strikes Scrapper with Mr Fist. Cliffjumper gets shot in the face by the laser, toppling backward as his faux Bumblebee paint starts to peel. "Aw, hell!" he moans, clutching his singed skull. "You an' me, you little... rat... with... wings..." Cliffjumper starts to trail off, realizing the ineffectiveness of this venue. "...wings made'a /CRAP/!" Back on track, his hand transforms into a vent, and Glass Gas is go. Cliffjumper misses Ratbat with his Glass Gas attack. Rodimus Prime takes Sixshot's fist right in the chin, and for all of Rodimus' grace, he does stumble back a few steps. "Nice punch, Sixshot -- but I still think you've bitten off more than you can chew -- in any mode!" He rushes again, raising a hand over his head. It slides down into his wrist with a quick clicking and grinding of parts, re-emerging as a spinning buzzsaw blade, which he swings in a wide arc across Sixshot's torso! Rodimus Prime misses Sixshot with his Buzzsaw Blade attack. Superion steps outside. "Hmph," Ultra Magnus grunts out as he lifts up his plasma rifle, focusing his sights on the various Decepticons now littering their base. "These guys just keep coming out. Like poking an anthole with a stick..." The Autobot City Commander muses wryly as the barrel of his rifle starts to focus on one cone-headed Decepticon. "Head's up, Ramjet!" And fires off a single blast of low-powered plasma at the jet, intent to shoot the Transformer down fast. Scrapper, still blinded and stumbling, is in no position to put up a defence against Penumbra's punch. With a loud BOP Scrapper is hit in the back of the head. With one hand still clawing at his own optical visor, Scraller whirls around with his other fist extended, trying to smash Penumbra across the face. "Just giving me more incentive, Autobot!" he shouts. His vision is beginning to correct himself, and he can make Penumbra out against the background now. Scrapper squares himself off against the Autobot, getting into a defensive position. Scrapper strikes Penumbra with The Lime Green Smack Down. Ultra Magnus strikes Ramjet with ::Medium Power::. "What!?" Ramjet turns, having heard his name. He turns just in time for Ultra Magnus to warn him about .. well, Ultra Magnus! His optical ridge lifts as his shoulder ends up intercepting the blast from the larger Autobot's plasma-rifle. "Aggh!" The Air Commander cringes, falling to a knee and grasping his wound. Smoke ripples from the space between his fingers. The problem with transforming back to robot mode is that it gives those he's chasing the chance to escape. Which is... for the best, really, because he was chasing Superion. He is not the mad dog who doesn't know what he would do if he caught the object of his chase. He knows full well what he'd do: get beaten into tiny pieces of scrap. So with a, 'Oh, look, he got away, such a pity,' shrug, Fleet transforms to fly back towards the battle-proper. Ratbat is free! The toothless auditor rises up into the air, dipping a wing downwards to avoid Cliffjumper's attack. "You are a waste of my time and energy, Autobot." With that, he continues to rise up into the air in an attempt to leave the battlefield, writing off this whole outpost as a loss Ratbat begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Fleet , Ultra Magnus, Rodimus Prime. "Perhaps." Sixshot conceeds, thoroughly enjoying the sight of the Autobot leader finally having some payback. "But you'll never know till you try." He stood waiting, bracing for the other's attack-- maybe he was too taken by suprise to get out of the way, because he showed no indication of moving even as the whirling blade spun towards him. And then blocked. He interposed his arm between him and the other, tensile cables straining as they halted the swing, "You're out numbered here, all I need to do is keep you engaged!" Reaching out with a snap of his wrist, he'd try to grab the other's and then twist him into the ground, leveraging himself above to slam him down into it, on top of Rodimus. Sixshot says, "Rodimus Prime is still within the Outpost and presently engaged, what's the status of the other Autobots?" Full-Tilt stares at the crumpled outpost, hands clasped on either side of his head. "Rrrggh...damn you, Superion.." Ratbat has disconnected. Rodimus Prime is promptly BODY-SLAMMED through the structurally-damaged floor of the Decepticon outpost. Shaking his head, Rodimus comes to in a pile of rubble surrounded by a halo of dust. "Ugh... Where... Where am I?" He mutters, standing up and dusting himself off. "What in the name of Primus?" He gasps, shining his Autobot emblem flashlight on the wall. There is a large, lovingly-crafted picture of Megatron and Starscream holding hands in a heart-shaped portrait. "I... I don't even want to know," he mutters, wandering away towards the subterranean sewer exit. Rodimus Prime begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Fleet , Ultra Magnus. "I just hope my painting of Megatron and Starscream are okay.." Full-Tilt sighs. Penumbra once more is too dim to get out of the way of where a rage riding animal can lash out. CLANG goes the Constructi-fist against the Auto-head. Was that a tooth? Penumbra staggers and scoops up his rapier. The Constructicon is a brawler, but Penumbra's methods are more ... evolved? His rapier is poised to thrust towards the 'heart' of his enemy... but the Primo Don Rodimus has called for the retreat. Penumbra gives a gentlemanly salute with his rapier raises towards his head and then he runs for it! Penumbra begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Sixshot, Scrapper, Fleet , Blitzwing, Ultra Magnus, Rodimus Prime, Full-Tilt, Ramjet. Preparing to pursue Ramjet for the express purpose of knocking him around like the big bully Ultra Magnus is, the Autobot XO draws to a pause as he hears the new orders come in over the radio. "... Good. Things were starting to get a bit too hectic, here," the power armor-clad Autobot speaks to himself as he takes a step back, holstering his rifle. <> That said, Magnus turns fully, making a fast sprint towards their tunneled opening made only shortly before. Ultra Magnus begins retreating, leaving itself vulnerable to parting shots from Fleet , Rodimus Prime. Blitzwing, meanwhile, is beating up some gumbies until Grapple (A blue Grapple?) chases him off. Blitzwing has disconnected. Cliffjumper retreats! Cliffjumper vertically compacts as he tucks himself into his car mode. Cliffjumper begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Fleet . Full-Tilt begins to fish through the rubble untill he finds what he's looking for: Cyclonus' lunchbox. "Thank Primus." Fleet finally gets back to the main battlefield just as everyone is retreating! Great timing! He circles the battlefield twice, then transforms and touches down near the base of the, erm, base. Scrapper's vision isn't quite good enough yet for him to realize the peril he was in. Sadly it is not the Monty Python version of peril, but the sharp stabby sword type of peril. The bad kind of peril, as it were. Swinging his fists wildly at Penumbra even as the Autobot graciously salutes him, Scrapper hears the tell-tale sounds of footsteps running away. "Yeah!" he snorts. "I guess I just taught you!" As the Autobots retreat, Scrapper tries to shake the blindness out of himself. He's going to have a long night ahead of him of patching up that hole in the base. And tomorrow? A long night of beginning work on the end of the Autobots. And just like that, he's missing an Autobot leader. The dust stirred like a big cloud in the air, and he was leaning over the gaping hole where Rodimus fell on through. "...Well slag." Muttering to himself, he could spend forever looking for where the other ended up, and weighing his odds opted to leave it as is. Scrapper steps outside. Fleet really isn't in a position to help rebuild the broken base. He shrugs and flies off. Decepticon Message: 2/66 Posted Author Battlefield Promotion Sun Sep 14 Ramjet ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ From the files of Ramjet! Official Recording: D-56 Ramjet says, "Pilot Fleet, I am exercising Executive Order Six-Four-Six-Six-Zero-Theta-Slide-C of the Imperial Decepticon War Code to grant you a battlefield promotion to Wing Leader. You are hereby granted to assemble a squadron under your own banner." D-56 Ramjet says, "Do not fail me." Decepticon Message: 2/67 Posted Author Impulse Imploded Sun Sep 14 Ramjet ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ From the Desk of Ramjet! To: galvatron@command.decepticon.mil From: ramjet@aerospace.decepticon.mil Re: Some Autobot "By your command, Aerospace has punished the Autobot Intelligence agent called Impulse." Decepticon Message: 2/68 Posted Author Mysterious Scoreboards Sun Sep 14 Galvatron ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ A mysterious scoreboard has appeared in all Decepticon command centers, the LED numbers posted on giant rotating mixing drums, which seems to indicate that Mixmaster built them. Above one drum is printed 'AEROSPACE,' above the other, 'SWEEPS.' Both LED displays read '1'.